


Unwelcome home

by Fonovska



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disney, Escape, Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian (Disney) Has Issues, Varian - Freeform, after the events in original series, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonovska/pseuds/Fonovska
Summary: Varian finally managed to escape the prizon. He is headed to his house in Old Corona and want to try to free his father, but he didn't  expected things turning this way...





	Unwelcome home

Varian’s breath was shallow, rapid and very hasty. The boy and his little raccoon friend were running as fast as they could in the direction of Old Corona. Varian didn’t wanted to look back. There was no time. That was pure luck that one of the guards fell asleep right next to his cage. That makes stealing the keys more easy than ever. Quietly he get rid of tight cuffs and opened all of the gates to freedom. Now, in the middle of the night, he was running to his home. The only one light source that was showing Varian the way, was calm, bluish moonlight. Varian needed this light only for avoiding odstacles like trees, bushes and smaller rocks. He knew the way to Old Corona more than his own pocket. He passed this way too many times. Sometimes in hope of winning the Science Expo, sometimes with Quirin to buy something to eat, sometimes alone to somehow get various chemical substances or materials, and once desperately wanting to help his father…

 

After a few good minutes of running he finally stopped. He needed a break. Both of them. Varian’s sight started to get fuzzy beacuse of how tired he was right now. His chest was raising and falling rapidly gasping for more air. He braced himself on one of the trees and bent his head down so the blood would have easier way to get to his brain. After that he could think more clearly. When he calmed down a bit, he took a look behind him. He was standing on a small mountain so he had a good view on the entire Corona. Everything was looking calm and quiet beacuse of moonlight falling on the roofs, walls and towers. However Varian felt uneasy.

 

„The guards probably noticed that we escaped” he said quietly to his friend

 

He knew that soon or late they are going to start looking for him and he was sure that they’ll check his house in Old Corona. However that was the only place that he could find some kind of shelter for now and still, there was something that was attracting him to his house – his father. He still needed Varian’s help.

 

After a few minutes, Varian and Rudiger were going in the direction of Old Corona again, however they were not running anymore. They were exhausted. Their destination wasn’t really far away and after few moments in silence, they noticed first houses of Old Corona. However something was different. When they stopped Varian realized that almost entire village is destroyed. Black, spiky rocks were everywhere and everyone who lived here with him and his father, disappeared. Cold breeze went through his entire body and he shook with fear.

 

„Come on Rudiger” he said quietly „we need get to the house…somehow”

 

~~*~~

 

Rapunzel woke up with her heart beating faster than she could imagine. Her hair, again was shining very brightly, blinding her for a short moment. The nightmare…again. Pascal was sitting next to her and watching with fear in his eyes how Rapunzel is trying to calm her breath. After a while she looked at him

 

„Pascal…” she mumbled quietly „Pascal I don’t undrestand! Why is that keep happening? I didn’t had any nightmare since those rocks destroyed the wall and Varian gets…I don’t…”

 

She covered her face with her hands. Pascal nudged her leg softly. She took him into her hands and start to stroke him with her tumb. It always worked. She started to feel more relaxed but still very uneasy. This nightmare was the worst of all that she could remember…

 

She was with her father in some kind of a trap. The rocks were all around trapping them in big circle. Suddenly one of the rocks started to grow up in the centre of the expance. She noticed it but didn’t care about it. She was trying to check is there any way out. Suddenly she heard loud noise and her father’s scream behind her. She turned around and realizes that her father’s arm is trapped in some kind of big amber that slowly started to grow up and gobbling up him.

 

„Dad!” she shouted in terror

 

„Rapunzel! Please don’t go any closer!” Frederic responded

 

The amber was growing continually. Soon it will trap the entire Frederic’s body inside. Then suddenly she heard another noise. She turned around and notice how few of the rocks are hiding and making some kind of a way out. She noticed that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, behind the rock trap, however…there was some kind of a light source. Like a candle. It was on a small, woody table. Someone was standing right next to it doing something. The person had messy dark hair and wasn’t tall, actually shorter than Rapunzel herself. Whoever it was, he reminded Rapunzel about someone.

 

„Varian…” she realized „Varian!”

 

But the boy didn’t even look at her. He continue doing what he was doing without even reacting at Rapunzel’s voice, so she tried again.

 

„Varian!!!”

 

Nothing…the boy was untouched like there was nothing wrong. She looked at her father meeting his terrified look and immediatly run in Varian’s direction. She noticed that running took her a lot of efford. It was really hard to reach her destination, even if it wasn’t really far away. When she finally was close enough to grab the boy’s arm she was so exhausted that it was even too hart to speak. The boy looked at her with surprised eyes like he was seeing Rapunzel for the first time.

 

„Is everything okay?” he asked calmly

 

„Varian…” Rapunzel tried to calm her breath a bit „Varian…those rocks…they are incasing my father!”

 

She shook his arm with left hand and the right one was pointing in the direction of big rock trap. Varian looked at it for a short while and then at the princess. However in his eyes she didn’t found the terror, sadness or even surprise…no…he was untouched. His eyes were empty just like his face

 

„I’m sorry princess, I have better things to do”

 

„What?!” she shouted „Varian Please I need your help! Now! My father is going to get trapped for…who knows…mayby forever! ”

 

„It is sad but I can’t help you right now!” Varian started to get w bit uncomfortable

 

„But why?! Why Varian?! Please I need you!”

 

Varian’s face became pale. Now in his eyes there was something that was similar to fear but mixed with anger.

 

„I said I am not going to help you!!!”

 

Then light, crash and Varian disappeared with his workbench and small candle. Rapunzel was alone in the dark. She was scared for her life so she tried to run back to her father. This time running was more difficult than previous time.

 

„Dad! Dad I’m back!” She shouted while reaching the entrance to the trap „Dad I’m sorry that it took so long but…”

 

Words died in her throat. She saw a gigantic amber with her father trapped inside of it. In his right hand he was holding a piece of paper. Something was written on it like it was some kind of a letter. She couldn’t read any world…except one. The one that was making clear who should be the recipient of the letter – Daughter.

 

At this moment Rapunzel realizes the situation. She covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back. This is how desperate call for help felt like, this is how losing someone very important in your life felt like…this is how Varian felt like…

 

„You promised me something Rapunzel…” similar voice speaks behind her angrily

 

She turned back slowly, sobbing and trying not to cry too much. She saw Varian standing straight. In his eyes she noticed pure anger and hate. He was looking at her like someone, who finally get his revenge.

 

„You promised!”

 

His shout rebounded from invisible walls and suddenly gigantic rocks started to grow rapidly, making their way to Rapunzel. She shouted and…woke up.

 

„Pascal…” she said with fear in her voice „Pascal I need to see Varian. Now. I need to say sorry, I need to…to see him…”

 

 

~~*~~

 

Finding the way to his house wasn’t as easy as Varian thought at the beginning. The rocks were almost everywhere and finding a good way to his house was more exhausting than running. The way that rocks were positioned was resemble to the gigantic labyrinth. But that didn’t discouaegged Varian from looking for a good way to his own house. He was determided to get to here more than ever. Finally after long time Rudiger found a small break between two large rocks. He started to squeak loudly. Varian looked on a raccoon and a hole next to him. It was small but big enough for getting through it. When they both were on the other side they noticed Varian’s house – large strukture, larded with dangerous black rocks that even in calm moonlight was looking dark, obscure and…foreign.

 

„Th..thanks Rudiger” he said uneasily while petting animal’s head.

 

Slowly they were heading to front door. Varian wanted to put his hand on the handle but suddenly he hesitated. His hand stayed in the air trembling a bit. Rudiger noticed that and he squeaked quietly. Varian looked at him and noticed fear in raccoon’s eyes. The same one that he was feeling right now. He wasn’t sure about his actions anymore. He was fighting with himself. He wanted to start again looking for a way to free his father so badly, but on the other hand, he was afraid. Afraid that he won’t succeed and let his own father be trapped in the basement…forever. There was also problem with the guards. He knew that when they’ll figure out that he is gone, they will check Old Corona first and find him very quickly. He closed his eyes

 

„Now or never” he said and pressed the handle.

The door opened with terrible scrape. It was dark inside but Varian’s eyes already accustomed to weak moonlight which now was making white swathes inside. It was quiet…too quied. He reminded those days when he and his father were playing tohether in the middle of the room, when the fire in fireplace was cracking pleasantly, when Quirin was reading Varian’s favourite „Flynn Rider” books for him while higging him in his arms and protecting from everything dangerous.

„I didn’t even said goodbye…”

 

He looked at Rudiger which was also looking at him with sadness in his eyes. Varian shook his head.

 

„There was no point” he said with a sad smile on his face „come on Rudiger, we are going to fix it…somehow”

 

He wanted to go downstairs but something caught his eye. A hole made by one of the rocks. The truth is that his house was almost completly destroyed. There was a lot of holes but this one was different. It was more like some kind of a hiding place. He noticed somethng inside. He took a step in this direction and suddenly Rudiger started to making scared noises.

„Shh! It’s okay. Just give me a sec'”

He squatted right next to the hole and backwardly put his hand inside. After a while he drew a big wooden chest. It was all in dust. There was so many of it that Varian, while brushing it off, started to cough. After that he realizes that there is a symbol located on the lid. It was frighteningly similar but also ominously foreign. He was considering it for a longer while, touching it with his cold hand and trying to reclaim any memory with this symbol. But nothing came into his mind. He decided to open the chest. It was easier that he thought. Even if the lid was heavy and old it did’t make any resistances. The chest wasn’t even closed. What he saw inside made him hold his breath.

 

First three things that he noticed were armour, metalic helmet and something that resembled a sword. Varian shuddered. He took a deap breath and started to ivnestigate the contents of the mysterious chest. There was nothing more interesting. One empty bottle, some metal parts, propably from the armour and empty leather pouch. However Varian was curious about the weapon. What does it looks like? What is it? Why his dad didn’t tell him about it?

 

Carefully he took mysterious weapon to his hands. It was heavy but also very convenient. Slowly he started taking off the greyish material. When he finally took the entire fabric from the weapon, for a while, the entire world stopped existing. He forgot about everything and everyone. There was only him and the big sword made of black, strong material. He didn’t even care that it was really heavy. He stood up holding the sword in both of his hands looking at it like he was possessed.

 

„Fascinating…” finally he regained his voice „This maretial…I have never seen anything like that”

 

He saw it and he knew it. The material was too similar to the one that trapped his father, destroyed his home and in a certain sense, Varian himself. It was too similar to the spiky black rocks that were absolutely unbreakable…

 

…unbreakable…

 

Varian looked at Rudiger. Raccoon was sitting no more than three meters on his left, right next to the dangerous structure of black rocks. He moved his sight from his friend to the structure. He started to think, measure, wonder…and suddenly, firmly move in this direction.

 

…unbreakable…

 

Step by step, he was gettigng closer to the rocks. Rudiger took a few steps back wondering what his friend is trying to do. When Varian was really close to the black structure, without even slowing down, he lifted the sword above his head and swing it like it was something completly normal for him. While doing that, he closed his eyes. When the weapon meeted the rock, Varian for a while felt a resistance but the sword didn’t stopped. He had to stop it by himself so he used all of his strengh to prevent the weapon to go any further. After that he heard a loud noise similar to the one that is created while cutting the metal, but more deeper and unpleasant.

 

He opened his eyes and saw the rock cutted in half. One half was standing in it’s place and second one was lying next to his feets. Varian holded his breath. He was standing still carrying the big sword like he was ready to fight. At this moment he felt how heavy it was so he dropped it immediately. It fell on the floor with loud crash that bounced from the walls. He took a step back and commuted terrified looks with Rudiger. Both of them were standing in place for a short while then Varian picked a sword again and with hope in his eyes he said:

 

„Come on Rudiger…we have some work to do…”

 

~~*~~

 

Varian’s heart was beating rapidly again, however this time not beacuse he was tired. He was full of hope and determined to, at least try, to help his father. He was pulling the heavy sword behind him all the way to the basement. While the weapon was falling down the stairs it makes a terrible noise that Rudiger curled up behind the boy. But Varian didn’t care. When he reached the basement he stopped for a while. He didn’t see the amber with his father trapped inside for moths. He forgot how dramatically it looked like. His heart started to beat faster and his throat tightened. He forgot how heartbreaking it was for him.

 

„Hi dad” he said quietly

 

He was standing in place for a longer while just looking at the amber that was filling the room with aurous light. He took a few steps in it’s derection and slowly started to get closer to the bright structure. When he was almost a few centimetres in front of it, he lifted the sword above his head.

 

„It will take only a minute, dad”

 

Even if the sword was too heavy for him, he used the entire strengh that he had in his body and rapidly stick the weapon deep into the amber, avoiding his father’s body. The amber cracked. Varian tried to pull it out and every time the sword moved inside the amber, it makes more and more cracks and finally…the ember crashed and shunted into thousands pieces. Scared Rudiger quickly ran under the one of the wooden tables and covered his fluffy face with his paws. Varian wasn’t holding a weapon anymore. Now it was lying on the floor right in front of him.

 

At this moment time simply stopped. Shocked Varian was standing in basement, trying to undrestand what just happend, and then…he started to shake. But not in fear. He didn’t knew what he was feeling right now. It was disbelief, fear and happiness mixed in one. Suddenly tears started to flow down on his cheeks. He took a deap breath and run toward his father, that was lying on the floor, landing on his chest and hugging him strongly. He started to sob. At this moment, Varian was the happiest person in the world.

 

„D…Dad!!” he shouted with sad smile „Dad everything is o…okay! I’m sorry! I…I…”

 

It was hard for him to say anything. He couldn’t calm himself down. He started to sob very loudly beacuse he didn’t knew what to do with all of the emotions that were trapped inside of him and tried to break free.

 

„Dad I will n…never think about alchemy anymore! I won’t let this…this…happen again! I…”

 

He was hugging his father and lifting his body from the cold floor. But suddenly he realizes that something is wrong…

 

Lifting his body? He couldn’t do this by himself? Varian stopped hugging his father and looked at his face. Now he noticed how pale and worryingly calm it was. He was staring at it for a moment looking for any movement, but nohing happend. Quickly but carefully he placed Quirin’s head back on the floor and putted his own head on the father’s chest. Nothing happend. He didn’t heard the heartbeat, he didn’t saw the movement, he didn’t felt the life. He looked at Quirin’s face again.

 

„D…dad?”

 

But he didn’t responded. At this moment Varian’s eyes filled with tears again, and before he realizes that, they started to drip on the Quirin’s face. But those weren’t tears of happiness. These were tears of terror.

 

„Dad!!!” He shouted in panic „Dad! It’s not funny!”

 

He grabbed his father’s shoulders and started tugging Quirin’s body. Firstly with sensing but after a while without response, more rapidly.

 

„Dad! Please Wake up! P…please!!!

 

Varian started to panic. Rudiger seeing that came closer to him and tried to draw his attention from the terryfying scene but all that boy did was shunted him with his leg without even looking at him. Next few hours he spended on trying to do anything to wake up his father: shouting, calling his name, reiminding about good old times, apologizing, begging.

 

„Dad!’

„Please don’t do that to me!”

„Not now!”

„Please!”

„I need you!”

„I still need to make you proud!”

 

But still nothing. His voice was like a storm in a silent night. Loud and alone without answear. After hours when he started to feel exhaustion and a pricklng pain in his throat…he gave up. He threw himself at his father’s chest and started to sob quietly. Now Rudiger tried one more time to help the boy. He sidded next to him and waited in patience. Then he noticed something. A letter. The one that Quirin propably wrote when Varian was looking for help. Racoon came closer to the Quirin’s left hand and started to squeak. Boy lifted his head and started to look at Rudiger with eyes filled with sadness. They were quiet for a longer while. Varian knew about the letter. Before he get to the prizon he could’t read any word. Quirin’s hand was kneading this piece of paper and interrupting everything written on it. However now the letters seemed frighteningly clear and he could read every word. He wanted it so badly, but he was afraid. Afraid of what he’s dad wanted to tell him before he died. He looked at Quirin’s pale face one more time and finally decided to take the letter. He closed his eyes and blindly took a letter to his shaking hand. When he opened his eyes a piece of paper was in front of his face, prepared for his move. Varian swallowed to unclench his tight throat and started to read with woeful voice so his raccoon friend could hear what is written on the paper.

 

„Son

There are so many things that I haven’t tell you. I don’t know what will happen with me when you’ll read this…If you will. I don’t have much time so I am going to make it quick.

You are fantastic son, Varian. I love you more than anything and anyone else in the world. Even if you are making mistakes that doesn’t matter. All of us are doing mistakes. This is in our nature.

I wanted to apologize for my biggest mistake. I am sorry for not being a good father. I tried my best but since your mother…I started to act strangely. Even if I loved you and wanted to protect you from the danger I was too afraid to tell you this. I have no idea why. Propably my silence is the reason for everything that happend to us, especially you. I am sorry.

If I’ll be dead when you’ll read this…I want to make sure that you’ll know…

Varian,

I am so proud of you”

 

~~*~~

 

It was early morning when entire kingdom was up and ready for everything. The tiding about young, dangerous criminal who escaped from the prison, get rounded in minutes. Searching had already began, but commander of the Corona’s army, was almost sure where the boy is right now. Just like Rapunzel. She was the one who saw the empty cage first. She wanted to come to Varian and apologize for everything what happend to him and his father. But that was only a beginning. When the captain heard about it, he immediately ordered to begin the searching. Many people woke up filled with anger and some filled in fear. Looking for young alchemist was the priority for this day.

 

But there was one special place that Rapunzel wanted to go by her own. Commander and King didn’t agree for the lonely travel, so they gave her two guards. Rapunzel wasn’t happy about that, but at least she could go there and try to tell Varian everything. So Rapunzel and two guards were one of the first searching groups that started working this morning. It was cold beacuse the sun was just waking up and rising behind the mountain. Entire way Rapunzel and dwo guards spended in silence. Even the horses were submissively quiet for the entire time. The way to Old Corona wasn’t long, but they didn’t saw a reason to hurry, so the road take quite long time. When they reached their desrination, they were forced to leave horses away from the rocks, beacuse it was impossible for a horse to get trough small corridors.

 

„guard the area Maximus” said Rapunzel while getting down from the horse.

 

Max neighed friendly and Rapunzel, with other guards, were ready to find the way to Varian’s house. It was really big problem. The rocks were appearing in this place like mushrooms after rain. They didn’t even knew where exactly Varian’s house is.

 

„Your highness” said one of the guards „This is impossible to even see our destination, I’m sure the boy ran somewhere else”

 

„No, I’m sure he is here” replied Rapunzel „there is nowhere else he had to go…”

 

After a long time they finally found a small hole between two gigantic rocks. Rapunzel was small enough to get through it, but there was problem with the two big men.

 

„I’ll be back” said princess and immediately slided through the small space.

 

When she was on the other side she could hear only shouting of two guards, pleading her to go back. But she didn’t listen. There was no way back for her. Slowly and carefully she stepped into Varian’s house. The door was closed, but not locked so she had an easy way to get inside. She opened the door and take a look inside. But nobody was here. She entered the room and closed the door behind her, as carefully as she could. She was standing in one place for a few minutes, just listening. But it was completly quiet. Cold breeze went through her body. Not only beacuse it was cold, but she remembered Old Corona different. It was sunny, colorful and beautiful place…at least it was. Slowly she started moving forward. It was too quiet. What if Varian is not here?

 

After a while, she was in front of a wooden door that leaded downstairs to the basement. She holded her breath. She knew that if Varian is in this house, he propably is in his workshop. The door was half-opened. She puched it and the door created loud noise. She stopped and holded her breath again. She was afraid that Varian noticed the noise. But nothing happend. After a while she decided to move forward. Quietly she reached the basement and when she did, her body began to shake. She didn’t saw what she expected. She thought that she’ll meet Varian himself, doing something interesting with alchemy and right next to him, the amber with his father trapped inside with silent scream on his face…No. There was something frighteningly different.

 

The amber was destroyed. Hundreds, mayby even thousands of warm coloured stones and rocks were lying on the floor…just like two persons in the middle of the room. When Rapunzel noticed them she thought that they were dead. She tried to move a little bit closer to them to check if they were okay. Their were in deep sleep. One of them – big, muscled and adult man with dark brown hair. His face was pale, he was looking very calm. A second one – small, thin and young boy, freckled, with dark, messy hair…Quirin and Varian, father and son. They were lying on the floor next to each other and really close to themselves. Quirin was lying on his back like a normal person. His left hand was placed on his belly and the right one was used as a „pillow” for the boy. Varian was lying on his left side hugging to his father as tightly as he could, with his head placed on father’s chest. His face was realy uncalm and filled with grief. When Rapunzel looked closer she noticed that a place where Varian putted his head on Quirin’s chest, was wet just like Varian’s cheeks and eyes. Tears…many tears…still wet, so he felt asleep not so long ago, propably from exhaustion of crying. The most terrifying thing was the fact that only one of them was breathing…

 

The breath was really uncalm and offbeat. It was Varian’s breath. It sounded and looked like he was still crying in his dreams.

 

She wanted to help him so badly, but she was afraid that everything what happend here when she was in the castle, destroyed young, cheerful boy forever.

 

Rapunzel’s heart broke in half.


End file.
